


Once Upon An Anomaly ( Under-Fell )

by StormRide



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Beware the Violence, Dark, F/F, F/M, Feels, M/M, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Other, Reader and everyone be confused, Reader is NOT related to Frisk, Reader will make friends though, Sad times, Slight variation, Slow Burn, Story does not follow the AU EXACTLY, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Everyone, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Mettaton (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Undyne, underfell alphys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRide/pseuds/StormRide
Summary: Amnesia curse you dammit!Ah yes....down in the dark, confusing, dangerous Underground with no memory of how you are there.Lovely.Can you sense my sarcasm?Oh well, at least there are a few friendly people....well...monster's down here! Kinda? Heh?I'm totally boned...





	Once Upon An Anomaly ( Under-Fell )

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I'm finally back, been busy with school + scary fact of going to college soon, and I know I start too many ideas/stories and never finish them but I got the idea for this one and it's just....too good to pass by. So here we are! I can't promise super often updates though sadly, I'll do my best my lazy procrastinating self can do!  
> (P.S - I'll be including music links to listen too occasionally to go along with situations in the chapters!)
> 
> First Chapter Song For { The Before } https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUvG1o18dLU  
> (If you can't click it, simply look up this title in youtube. [Music box Cover] UNDERTALE OST - Waterfall

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. The heavy sounds of boots landing in the snow. Once again, Frisk was battered and beaten on the now blood-stained snow. Abruptly they coughed and wheezed as a heavy boot pushed down roughly on their back, ruining their meek attempt to sit up. "Ah-h....please Papyr-" Frisk yelled out in pain as the skeleton known as Papyrus crushed their hand with his other boot with a sickening crack._

_"SILENCE HUMAN! YOUR PLEADS FOR MERCY ARE DENIED BY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, I WILL CAPTURE YOUR PITIFUL SOUL AND BECOME HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD SURELY WITH YOUR DEMISE." Papyrus proclaimed, with a dark NYEH! followed shortly after his words._

  _Frisk whimpered in pain as hot tears welled up in their eyes, their soul was slowly fading to a duller red. This would be their 49th death already, only the 9th death by Papyrus himself though. 'How long will this go on for? Is it even worth trying anymore? No matter how hard I try, or what I do, the result is almost always the same.' Their shoulders slumped as they let their body go limp finally and stop straining against the pain._

_They felt bone wrap around their hair and lift them in the air by the weight of only their hair, putting an immense pain on Frisk's scalp. Their vision was blurry, but they still could see Papyrus's menacing stare upon them, as his eyesockets flashed for a moment indicating he activated his magic. Frisk's soul shivered, sending an immediate danger feeling to their mind, as Papyrus used his magic to wrap around and take control over their soul and bring it forth again._

_Both of them watched as the soul's stats were brought up since magic was used upon it. 'One HP' A soul of Determination... 'What a living joke I am.' Frisk thought to themselves as Papyrus took grip of their small soul and gripped tightly. "AH, ST-STOP!" Frisk shouted as a last attempt. Motioning upwards his magic swirled and created bones appearing within the air, poised to strike at any moment. "HUMAN." Papyrus spoke with a commanding tone, "CONSIDER THIS A LESSON WELL TAUGHT."_

_His eye's flashed a dark orange as the bones struck downwards and pierced Frisk's soul. "AFTER ALL, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED" He watched as the HP plummeted abruptly and Frisk's face showed immense pain then loosened to a natural look. He let go of his grip from the Human's hair, hearing a thump from them landing in an odd angle on the snow. He made a sound of discontent looking down to see blood plastered across his once clean boots and stark white bones._

_Wiping his boots off the best he possibly could in the snow, before turning to gather the Human's soul, his eye's took a moment to linger upon the human. "I STILL CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU TRIED TO SPARE ME HUMAN..." Papyrus muttered to himself although still loudly. His face showed a quick moment of thinking and consideration almost before sighing. "NOW TIME TO GATHER THE HUMAN'S SOUL TO GIVE TO -" Mid-sentence he stopped, his eye sockets scanned around him, doing a full 360 degrees._

_"..." He was silent a moment as panic started to take over him. "WHERE DID IT GO?!?!"_

_\---_

_Frisk sat on the floor of a place they recognized very well, while also knowing nothing about it. There was only black coating the walls, floor, and ceiling. They put their hands to their sides and braced themselves on the cold floor and brought their body up to a standing position. Although now they had no pain to feel, they still shivered as their soul and memory still could vividly remember it._

_Their eye's landed on the floating buttons of a sort. "Back here again..." Frisk said to the darkness, although no one was there to listen. Nobody ever heard Frisk's cries, worries, troubles..._

_By now they normally would have already pressed the 'Continue' button and tried again. However, there is only so far anybody can go, or try before the thought of giving up seemed so tempting. This is even true with a Determined Soul. Frisk hesitated for once as the heavy almost seemingly impossible task weighed down on them. It feels like a crushing burden on their soul._

_"It would only result in my blood being spilled again. Wouldn't it...?" Frisk had a strained sad smile on their face. After staring at the 'Continue' button for what felt like ages, a new possibility came to mind. The 'Reset' button. The many times dying before down in the Underground, they've never really spared a thought for the 'Reset'  button, only continuing._

_Their soul sparked a tiny bit at a small thought of hope, something to finally hold onto. 'What if....' Their feet finally stepped out of their slumber and moved towards the now glowing brightly button. Frisk's hand reaching up to barely brush it. 'Maybe a fresh start will be what I need.'_

_They closed their eyes as the soul of Determination sparked with its red color, and everything faded away._


End file.
